The Rise of Sultan Abismal
by fictionprince
Summary: Abismal's darkest desires are granted by a genie. Read on to see what follows. Summaries suck. Please try the story.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

Abismal was one of the many streetwise loafers of the kingdom of Agrabah. His appearance was not very attractive either. He was very short-almost dwarflike. He always wished that he would look better than he always did and have a woman more beautiful than any other. But his profile was in no way the type that anybody would even look at twice. So the only alternative that he had was to loaf around (or so he thought). But the events of a certain day changed the way people looked at him.

He had been helping one of his friends in an excavation work on the border of Agrabah when he suddenly got the most amazing surprise of his life. He found a black lamp. Having never had a lot of money he decided to sell it later. Silently he put it inside his pocket and fled from the spot complaining of a body ache. Once in the safety of his hut where nobody would interfere with him he started turning it over and inspecting it. He accidentally rubbed his hand over the lamp. Black smoke started billowing out of the lamp and engulfed his entire hut. A voice rang out as though somebody had been awoken from a very deep sleep. Slowly as his eyes got accustomed and the hut started coming back into focus he got a terrifying shock. Standing before him, or rather floating, was a man almost thrice the size of the healthiest man of Agrabah. It was very dark, even more than the people he had watched toiling hard in the sun all day. The monster said in a loud voice:

"_Tell me your heart's darkest desires, them I shall fulfill, I am the black genie of the broken hill."_

Abismal could not make out what the monster said as he was in shock. The monster tried to convey its presence again, "Master, you have awoken me from a thousand years sleep. I am highly indebted to you. Therefore I shall grant you three wishes. Anything you ask will be at your disposal at the time which I feel suitable."

"Anything?" asked Abismal, unable to believe his ears, but slowly regaining his senses.

"Yes, anything. I can fulfill the darkest desires of your heart: from making the lady you love fall in love with you to killing of your enemy within a wink. In return, I ask only that you will set free me later. I do not want to go back to sleep again."

"Three wishes." muttered Abismal to himself."All right, these are my three wishes: First, I become the richest man in Arabia, with an established garments trade. Secondly, I become the most handsome man in Arabia, handsome even than the princes. And finally, the most important one I want princess Jasmine, the daughter of the Sultan to be a slave of my will."

As Abismal announced each and every one of his wishes the genie listened carefully making slight hand movements as though casting some silent magic. After a few moments, he said," The wishes you have asked of me are extremely complex and yet I have cast my magic to fulfill your desires. They will take place in very short time. The first two wishes will take action as soon as you wake up from sleep tomorrow morning. The third one will take some time but will take place within the next ten days. Now please oblige me by breaking the lamp and setting me free."

Abismal kept his promise to the genie by setting it free. The genie bid him adieu and floated into the night as Abismal drifted into sleep that would make him different from all others.

The night over. Abismal woke up to find his hut transformed. The curtains of the windows were drawn, though he never before had a window let alone a curtain. The floor was carpeted beautifully with carpets bearing oriental designs. Suddenly the mirror in his room drew his attention. He was different, all different. He was tall, six feet two he observed, cleanly shaven and handsome. The only thing that hadn't changed seemed to be the bulge in his pants, owing to his dreams involving princess Jasmine. Now that he came to think of it he remembered he had slept in his usual dirty clothes not the sleeping pajamas he was wearing at the moment. He had transformed. The genie had fulfilled at least one of the wishes it seemed.

He marched out of the bedroom to inspect his house. It was a sprawling mansion, as beautiful as, or perhaps more than the palace of Agrabah. He freshened up and went out of the house. He observed the lines of cloth merchants from far and wide outside his wrought iron gates. He glanced sideways. He saw the enormous shop the genie has given him. He would not need another penny from anyone. He clicked his fingers knowingly, and casually glanced as the gates opened and his business commenced. He completed deals in no time. Buying clothes in cheap amounts (for him) and selling them off at a good profit rate. He traded with the elite of Agrabah. He saw that the clothes he sold were chiefly women's garments and understood this was one of the genie's tricks to lure Jasmine into his arms.

**Next Scene:**

Six days passed. Nothing happened regarding his third wish. He woke up on the seventh a little demoralized. He remembered that the genie had told him his wishes were difficult to fulfill maybe he could not fulfill the last one?

It was ten o'clock when 'she' walked in. The one he had been waiting for all along. She wore her turquoise blouse that revealed a little cleavage and harem pants of the same color. The dress left her midriff bare and revealed her pierced navel. Just looking at her was giving him an erection. He was visibly uncomfortable. He watched her choose her clothes and approach the counter. As Abismal checked the prices she saw that she had chosen very sexy and skimpy outfits that suited her athletic body. He became uncomfortable again imagining her in the costumes. His concentration was not on the clothes and he took a long time to check the clothes as he stared at Jasmine. Her big boobs, her toned belly, her long legs and her lovely red lipstick laced lips. He finally completed and handed her the clothes and charged her much less than what he did to others. She walked out of the store sultrily, her hips swaying to the music playing in the shop.

It had been close to two minutes when she had left the shop that Abismal heard her scream from a nearby alleyway. He rushed out of his store and followed the voice. He found her in one of the darkest alleys. She was surrounded by four thugs. They had stripped her off and she stood cowering in the corner, her back to the wall. With one dainty hand she covered her ample breasts and with another her pussy. Not that it mattered much. The amount of skin she showed was enough to make a man go crazy. Her captors stood facing her, nastily leering at her with their erect dicks. Abismal was suddenly wrenched back into the real world, if he did nothing Jasmine would get raped!

He heard the thug say, "Now, now princess, take that hand off and show us your heavenly pussy. We swear we won't do anything, other than fuck you. Ha ha ha. "

Abismal said, "Leave her alone."

"And who may you be?" asked one of them without even looking at him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Leave her alone. Or else…."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will kill you this very moment."

Abismal did not know when the fight started but before he knew he saw all the thugs on the ground. Beaten to pulp. He took of his coat and wrapped it around Jasmine. She was still very frightened and quivering with fear. He lifted her and carried her to his mansion.

"What happened" he asked

"They killed my guards and carried me into that alley to rape me. "She sobbed."Thank you for saving me." Her eyes filled with gratitude.

"Don't mention. It was my duty to save you princess. Now you can freshen up at my mansion and then we can arrange how you will get to the palace."

He heard her mutter a faint yes in agreement.

Right now his face was solemn. But in his heart he knew that he had Jasmine fully in his control now. This was the Genie's intervention probably. He was smiling now as he reached for his wrought iron gates. He had bagged the princess.

Oddly enough, he saw that now his shop was empty and closed. He was glad for it. He took the princess into one of the empty bedrooms and laid her there. She was fast asleep. He went off to handle his other matters.

**Next scene:**

It was eight in the evening when she walked in on him in his office.

"Good evening "She said radiantly. Apparently the sleep had done her some good. He saw her carefully now. She was wearing a red bikini top and matching red short skirt slit on one side.(Though it does not feel right that such clothes existed in that era. It does not matter)

"I found these in the cupboard of that room in which I slept. I like them. "She whispered seductively.

Abismal secretly agreed. He invited her to have dinner with him in the dining hall. The table was already laid. The food was served. (Though I don't know where it came from). They ate silently.

After they had finished Jasmine said, "I want to thank you for saving me. Name a gift and it shall be yours."

Abismal replied perfectly, "It was my duty to save you. I don't want anything. That you gave me an opportunity to serve you is a gift in itself. By God's grace I have enough."

"Yet I wish to give you something. How about this?"She said and walked over to him sat on his lap and kissed him. Abismal was shocked. He saw the look of lust in her eyes and understood that the Genie had worked his magic yet he had not expected things to happen so fast. But nevertheless he returned the kiss with full passion. The Kiss grew more and more passionate as the clock ticked by. The tongues were rolling and the kiss grew deep."I know you like me Abismal. I saw you ogling me in the shop. I know now that you love me also. Shall we take this forward to your bedroom?"She said breathlessly.

Abismal stood up and carried her to the bedroom. His hands were on her ass holding her up as she wrapped her hands around his neck and legs around his waist. Never for an instant did they break the kiss which was steadily growing wetter. Abismal laid her on the bed and closed the door. Then he proceeded to take off his clothes. He was enormous Jasmine noted. The balls were as big as eggs and the cock; she supposed the scale would fall short for it. She could not wait. She moved off the bed took hold of the cock and started sucking it. It was much too thick and long for her. She could not take it all in but she sure sucked hard on it. Her cheeks hollowed out with the attempt. Abismal was moaning and groaning with pleasure. Spit and precum freely rolled down his shaft. The taste of the salty precum was also setting Jasmine off. Finally Abismal came and filled her mouth with salty cum. Her mouth was full she could swallow no more yet the waves of cum did not stop. Finally she took the dick out of her mouth and it sprayed the remaining cum all over her body. Even though he had cum just now Abismal's cock showed no signs of softening. On the contrary it looked longer. "Let's get these dirty clothes off you, princess." He said and proceeded to take off her clothes. He removed her top revealing her breast that jingled slightly on the impulse. Her nipples were perked up with the excitement. He laid her on the bed and got on top of her. He pinched and licked her nipples and occasionally giving them a hard pinch to turn them sore and sensitive. He kissed her collarbone leaving a wet trail behind him. He proceeded still south and tickled her navel with his adept tongue. Her body was coated with Abismal's cum and saliva.

"Fuck me, Abismal. Take me. Fill my virgin pussy with your jizz." She screamed.

Obeying her order while making a mental note that he would fuck her in his own manner when he became Sultan, he took of her micro skirt and panties. The sight that met his eyes was unparalleled. Jasmine's pussy lay unexposed in front of him, for him to savor. He got down to business. He licked her virgin pussy sending her through a chain of short orgasms. Up till now she had panted heavily with pleasure now she screamed with pleasure. Abismal positioned his cock at her entrance. He set a steady rhythm and pummeled Jasmine's virgin depths letting her love juices and blood flow at the loss of her virginity. Jasmine's inexperienced cunt was no match for Abismal's monster cock as he sent her into the bliss of orgasm with every thrust. The last of self control that the princess possessed was washed away with her orgasms. She was now Abismal's bitch. Only his.

Abismal sensing that the entire magic had taken force lustily turned her around and pushed his dick into the unexplored depths of her asshole. He pleasured her for another fifteen minutes before he emptied another massive load of cum in the princess' ass. Sleep left him that night as he planned his next move. To become the Sultan of Agrabah.

**Next Scene:**

The next day he dressed Jasmine in a fabulous set of robes as he and the princess left for Agrabah's palace where Jasmine announced Abismal's tale of bravery and how she had fallen in love with him. The court of Agrabah was enormously pleased as Jasmine had never before agreed to settle down. Abismal's status ensured there were no second thoughts in the Sultan's mind. It was fixed.

But Abismal had other plans. With the help of the military commander, Razoul and Grand Vizier, Jafar he affected the Sultan's murder. He lured them using princess Jasmine's charms and promised them of nights to be spent with her. The death of the sultan put paid to Jasmine's marriage and Abismal's aides helped him to the throne. He made Jasmine a royal whore and his trusted friends, Razoul and Jafar his advisors. He had no qualms regarding making love in public. He would fuck Jasmine during court also. This incident took place almost quite often.

"Sir, the financial report of this year has to be presented in court today. Please grant me your say." The finance minister said one day.

"Proceed further."

"As a result of the unexpected battle expenses incurred during the Battle of Mirages the inflation rate is high…."he stopped suddenly seeing that the sultan had raised his hand.

"I find your report very boring. You mind if I summon some entertainment."Then without waiting for an answer he told a soldier nearby "Summon the royal slave. The Sultan wishes to be entertained."

The Slave reported instantly. Jasmine entered the court in an all black lace outfit. The top just barely covered her nipples and the lace short skirt she wore was translucent revealing her black thong underneath.

The slave approached the sultan and took her place on his lap slowly grinding her shapely ass against his crotch to arouse his prick."Now continue." He told the courtier.

Jasmine's top was soon gone as Abismal squeezed and pinched and sucked her boobs. She then uncovered the Sultan's dick from its confines and lubricated it with her saliva before taking off her lower garments and straddling the sultan. She gripped the throne for balance as her sultan pumped into her tight chambers alternately. The sultan would make her sit facing him so that he could watch her breasts jumping up and down and play with them.

**Next scene**

He did not move back on his promise to Razoul and Jafar also. He would call them to have a foursome with Jasmine occasionally. One such night:

"Good evening, Sultan." They chorused as they entered the Sultan's Bed chamber.

"Welcome, my friends. Now where has that whore gone? Jasmine, you slut, come here at once."

Jasmine walked in, in revealing yellow garments. Her eyes out of focus yet lustful at the treatment she knew she was going to receive.

"The ass is mine. "Said the sultan

Jafar and Razoul decided that Jafar would take the cunt while Razoul fucked her mouth.

They watched as Jasmine performed a strip dance to stimulate them. When they were sufficiently aroused and the slave naked they positioned themselves in their respective positions. Jafar lay down where Jasmine descended on top of him taking in his monstrous cock and the Sultan shoved his dick roughly into her ass. Finally, she took another enormous dick in her mouth, that of Razoul's. Jafar pumped from down. When the girl moved toward the top due to the force the Sultan would pummel her ass to send her back again, this in addition to having to deep throat Razoul's cock. Pleasure and pain washed over her body. Tears of pain flowed from her eyes and yet her lust was not contained. Though Abismal could not see her face he knew by the way her body reacted that she was still under the Genie's magic. All three of them came together and dropped their respective seeds in the holes as well as on Jasmine's body. Having had multiple orgasms Jasmine fainted in a pool of her masters cum.

In short, Abismal's sultanate was the most disorderly among all the sultans. But he kept his two advisors happy who ensured that he remained on the throne. As for Jasmine, her lust could not be contained. When the Sultan Abismal died, she was sentenced to death for being an accomplice in the conspiracy of overthrowing her own father as well as the disorderly state of Agrabah.


End file.
